Midnight Rendezvous
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: Another night in Magnolia for most people, but not for these sleepless mages. Find out why a certain blonde mage and a particular pink-haired mage are having trouble sleeping. One-shot NaLu.


Just couldn't help myself, had to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Midnight Rendezvous

Just another starry night in the lovely town of Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail. Everyone in the guild has already gone home for the night and most are fast asleep. However, two members seemed to be wide awake in their respective homes, unsure as to why they cannot sleep. Natsu lay down in his bed with his hands behind his head. He just stared at the ceiling thinking of nothing in particular while listening to Happy's cute snoring in the background. 'Why can't I go to sleep?' he wondered. He didn't understand it. Usually after a long day at the guild he's exhausted and practically passes out the moment he gets home. He felt tired, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He felt something bugging him in the back of his mind, like he forgot to do something. What this something was or why it bothered him so much, he had no earthly idea. He tossed and turned, cocooned himself in blankets, closed his eyes as tight as he could, and still nothing.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he tossed the blankets onto the floor.

Happy jolted from being woken up so suddenly. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked towards Natsu's bed to see a rather frustrated dragon slayer standing on his mattress breathing heavily. He then looked out the window to see a bright full moon and a sky full of stars. "Natsu? What are you doing?" Happy asked. "It's still night time, why are you so riled up?"

Natsu quickly realized how loud he'd been. "Oh, sorry Happy," he said apologetically. "I just can't seem to get to sleep."

Happy looked into his friend's tired, desperate eyes and said, rather unconcernedly, "Just count fish or something." He turned away from Natsu and immediately fell back into a snory slumber.

Natsu's mouth dropped to the floor, taken aback by the lack of empathy from his friend and collapsed on his bed once more. 'I guess I'll give it a shot…One fish…two fish…three fish…' He continued counting imaginary fish jumping over his bed for at least an hour. 'Three-thousand, four hundred and six fish…Three-thousand, four hundred and sev-AAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHY CAN'T I FALL ASLEEP?' He covered his face with a pillow and let out a muffled scream. He threw the pillow off the bed again and found himself staring at the ceiling yet again. "That's it," he whispered as he got up, put on some clothes, and stepped outside quietly. "Maybe a walk through Magnolia will clear my head," he said to himself as he looked up at the stars and walked down the road leading to town.

In town, a young blond Fairy Tail mage also had trouble sleeping. After a tiring day trying to keep up with Natsu, Gray, and Erza, Lucy just wanted to come home, relax, and sleep. She had made some tea and sat at her desk a while writing her novel. After a while though, she could feel her eyes drooping and decided it was time for bed. She was feeling particularly lazy today so she just stripped down to her bra and panties as opposed to putting on some pj's. She turned off the light and crawled into bed. Wrapped in warm blankets and laying in the calm darkness, she thought sleep would come easy. It did not. She turned from one side to the other. She laid flat on her stomach and on her back, but she just couldn't seem to find the right spot. 'Ugh, what's wrong? Why can't I seem to get comfortable?' Her mind and body were spent and yet she felt herself fidgeting as if wanting to do something. 'Oh, maybe I just need to cuddle something.' She got out of bed and flipped through her keys until she found Plue's. Lucy stood in the middle of the room as she prepared to summon Plue. "Open a Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Magic circle appears, doorbell rings, and Plue appears.

"Pun Pun!" Plue said is usual cute manner as he began to shiver.

"Come here Plue, let's snuggle!" She picked him up and took him to bed. This felt better, she could almost feel herself drift into Lucy dreamland, but then nothing. Even the cuddly Plue could not solve her sleep issues. "Well, this sucks." She got out of bed again and went into the kitchen to get some warm tea. It was pretty chilly in the apartment tonight when she wasn't under the covers. When she came back, she sat down at her desk and looked over her novel for errors as she drank her tea.

Half an hour passes by and still Lucy is unable to fall asleep. She hears a scraping noise and turns around. Plue was scratching at the door wanting to go out. "Well, I can't sleep anyways, might as well take you for a walk." She changed into some warm clothes and threw a scarf around her neck. "Come on Plue," she said as she opened the door and the two of them started walking along the river.

Lucy walked along the edge of the river as usual despite the fact that if she fell, no one would be around to save her. She walked across it as if it was a balance beam, with her arms stretched and taking one slow step at a time. The night sky was beautiful. Full moon, bright stars, no clouds in sight to impede her view of the infinite space. She slipped and started waving her arms in an attempt to balance herself again. After some effort, she regained her composure and let out a sigh of relief when she heard *plop*. '*Plop*?' she thought. She looked up and saw someone on the bridge down the road a bit. When she took a closer look, she was even more confused because she recognized the pink-haired boy. 'Natsu?'

Natsu had stopped at the bridge to give his feet a break and out of sheer boredom started dropping stones into the river. He stared at the ripples they would make and thought about how, like the ripples, his actions affected more than just the immediate _splash_. 'Woah, that was weird. Lucy would say that was too deep a thought for an idiot like me to say. Lucy? Why did I think of her? Hmmmmm….' Before he could resolve this puzzle, he heard someone walking up to him.

"Natsu? Is that you?" said a familiar sweet voice.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?" Natsu said curiously.

Lucy sweat dropped. "I could ask you the same thing you know."

"Oh…yeah I guess so." Natsu smiled, "Well, I couldn't seem to fall asleep, how 'bout you?"

"Same problem. So I decided to walk Plue to see if that would help," Lucy sighed.

"Pun pun!" Plue waved at Natsu and Natsu waved back. Then Plue decided he had seen a squirrel he wanted to chase and ran off.

"Plue! Don't go too far!" Lucy commanded. "He is a cutey, but sometimes I can't keep up with him." She leaned on the bridge rail next to Natsu and looked down into the water. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't for some reason. Although, I do feel like maybe I forgot to do something today and I can't go to sleep until I do it."

Lucy's head spun towards him. "ME TOO! I wonder what we forgot."

"Hmmmmm…" Natsu grabbed his chin with one hand, closed his eyes in concentration, and tried to remember what it was he had forgotten.

Lucy looked up at his expression and chuckled to herself. 'He's kinda cute when he's thinking…HUH!? WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!' Lucy blushed and turned her head so Natsu wouldn't see.

"Hmmmmm…" But Natsu was too busy thinking to have noticed. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….AH! I give up. Too much thinking hurts my head."

Lucy laughed and commented, "Yeah I thought I saw some steam coming out your ears at one point." She continued to laugh.

Natsu got a little irritated by Lucy's playful insult. Then he saw her laughing and felt warm all of a sudden. He was blushing, not that he would understand what that means. So he just continued to watch her.

Lucy eventually realized he was staring at her and she met his eyes. She looked into those gorgeous black eyes and couldn't help but blush. He gazed into her dazzling brown eyes and felt even hotter. There they were. Two teenage mages on a bridge around midnight all alone and not even an arm's length away from each other. It was like that for nearly a minute when suddenly they heard a cry. "PUN!"

Lucy was brought back to reality. "PLUE!" Lucy yelled. She looked left and right, up and down, everywhere in the vicinity before she figured out he wasn't nearby. "PLUE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Natsu finally snapped back and comprehended the situation. "Don't worry Lucy, I'll just sniff him out." He lifted his nose in the air and took a big whiff. Trying to ignore Lucy's intoxicating scent, he found Plue's trail. "Found him! It's this way! He must've gone to the park!"

The boy and girl ran down the street, through some alleyways, and finally reached the park. They saw Plue on the ground in front of the big tree with a bump on his head. "PLUE!" cried Lucy.

Plue turned around to see his master. He was rubbing the bump on his head as he said, "Pun pun."

Lucy ran to him, went to her knees, picked him up, and hugged him like a mother would her child. "I'm so sorry Plue! I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you! Are you ok?" she asked worried.

Plue smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Pun Pun!"

Natsu laughed and said, "What a trooper! I guess he must've chased that squirrel to the tree and ran into it."

"Oh Plue, silly dog," Lucy said relieved.

The three decided to sit up against the tree and watch the stars. Lucy snuggled with Plue as she struggled to find the right words to say to Natsu. After that moment at the bridge, she was unsure what had actually happened. It almost seemed like he was leaning in to… 'No, no way, it's Natsu. He would never…We would never…But what if we had…Would I…like it?...Would he?' So many questions flew through her brain. The silence had gone on too long. She had to say something. She decided that they should just forget about what happened.

As she opened her mouth to tell him to erase the bridge from his memory, Natsu remembered! "OH LUCY! I KNOW WHAT WE FORGOT!"

"You-you do?" Lucy was flustered now. She wanted to clear the air before she lost her nerve.

"Yeah, we forgot to say goodnight to each other!" Natsu said excitedly.

Lucy fell to the ground. "I don't think that's it Natsu."

"Oh just do it! I bet we'll fall asleep right away!"

Lucy positioned herself again and brushed off the dirt from the ground. She looked into his black eyes again and folded. She looked down and closed her eyes before saying, "Oh alright."

Natsu smiled wide. He picked up her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Goodnight Lucy!"

Lucy blushed. 'Does Natsu realize what kind of position we're in? If someone were to walk over, they'd think we were about to…' She pulled away from his hand. Natsu was little confused and offended, until she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight Natsu."

Natsu started to feel warm again. 'What's goin on? Am I sick or something?' He saw Lucy shiver and decided to put his arm around her to pull her closer. A boy, a girl, and some kind of dog thing snuggling under the great tree of Magnolia. Before they knew it, they fell asleep.

Out of nowhere, Capricorn appeared with a blanket. "Goodnight Lucy-sama, sweet dreams," he whispered as he covered the couple with the blanket. "And if you try anything Natsu, I will make you regret it." After his murmured threat, he went back to the spirit world.

This was going to be hard to explain in the morning when everyone found them like this. Oh well, I'm sure they'll figure something out. Good luck Natsu. Good Luck Lucy. May you sleep happily ever after.

And there's a pretty good one shot of NaLu if I do say so myself. Made this to kind of give me some time to work on _Life can be rough, Friends make it better_. Having a bit of writers block on that one. But I really enjoyed writing this. I need some critique on my writing ability. So don't hold back. Read and review please. Thanx, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
